Statue
by TheIrishClvr
Summary: Charlie sits around mostly by himself missing Claire and She finally says something


Charlie watched her from afar sitting in his little spot he missed everything about her she was so amazing in everything she did. He missed it all so much and he wished that he hadn't ever taken the bloody statue, sometimes he wished he'd never met her just so he didn't have to experience this pain. He'd never been in love like this…

**The weatherman says goodnight, the Empire State Building's turning off it's lights, the refrigerator  
stops, and suddenly it's quiet.  
I never noticed the ceilings were so low, I never saw all the cracks on the window, I never saw  
myself as sentimental, but here I go.**

She seemed to have moved on quickly it was almost as if he hadn't mattered to her at all. He tried to brush the tears to keep them away from even rising to his eyes. How was this pain ever going to end it felt like his whole world had ended, like there was no reason to live, he didn't technically live anymore… he just went through the motions now pretending to care what went on around him.

**Without you, I've been standing 'round like a statue, laying on the floor thinking about you, I talk  
to myself like the crazies do, otherwise I'm great, what about you?**

Sometimes he would talk to Sayid or Hurley the only ones that really talked to him. Hurley understood Charlie's feelings, he'd tried to get Claire to talk to Charlie but it had never seemed to work. She was to busy playing house with Locke, how creepy was that. The man seemed way to overprotective of her and Charlie was jealous that she'd rather have that old man then him. Sure he lied but he DIED for her AND KILLED for her… what more did she want.

**Ain't nothing going on here but the rent, I can't account for how my days are spent, I wanna draw the  
line between who I am and who I invent.**

Nothing seemed real any more nothing felt like it was actually him that was doing it. She seemed to come close a few times but he just sat and watched the ocean watched the people, did things that did not involve actually talking to anyone.

**Without you, I've been standing 'round like a statue, laying on the floor thinking about you, I talk  
to myself like the crazies do, otherwise I'm great, what about you?**

He talked and no one listened, he seemed to say things that he wanted to say to her but no one was around to hear he didn't know how much longer he could deal with the pain of not being with her.

Yea, what about you?  
The weatherman says blue skies but it's raining like the clouds all decided to cry, and every time  
you hurt me I say "it's all right it's all right it's all right".

Claire couldn't stand to see him like that, he hardly moved anymore, the only ones he talked to were Hurley and Sayid, sometimes even Sawyer. Everyone else avoided him, seemed to hate him. She hated that it was her fault his spirit was dieing, she should forgive him, she didn't want Locke telling her not to go to him, she wanted to him to be happy to be happy with him. She loved him so much.

She knelt beside him one day when she could no longer take it… "Charlie?"

**Without you, I've been standing 'round, you're like a statue, laying on the couch all day like cats  
do, waiting for the phone to ring, but it won't ring,**

He looked at her shocked, he looked like he'd been through hell, she didn't know what to say. "What?" he asked her shocking her with the pent up anger in his voice.

"I just wanted to talk…"

"Now you want to talk after all this time."

"I wanted to talk to you before, John told me not to…"

"Yes, don't make your own decisions…"

"If your just going to snap at me…"

**Without you, I've been standing 'round like a statue, laying on the floor thinking about you, I talk  
to myself like the crazies do, otherwise I'm great, what about you?**

"What did you expect, Claire. I'm sorry that I lied to you. I know it was wrong. I wasn't using. It hurts that you won't believe me after everything I've done fore you… because of you, and you won't believe on that one very important detail."

"I wanted to come to you so many times…"

"But you'd rather be with that ass then me! I loved you! I don't know how else to prove it to you, Claire. I died for you, ask Jack, or Kate. I killed Ethan for you. I risked my life AGAIN to save your baby. I brought you Peanut butter. I love you, and I thought you cared about me, but you threw me away first chance you got. Wanted me for someone else, story of my bloody life!" He cried again trying to keep the tears out of his eyes, away from sliding down his cheeks. He hadn't wanted to tell her like that, he wasn't going to tell her at all but…

"Charlie I do care about you. I think I may even love you as well. But it hurt when you lied, for the second time. I don't want John over you. I want you. That's why I came to talk to you. I want to forgive you Charlie… I miss you. Aaron misses you."

"really?" he asked almost to afraid to hope.

"Really." She stood up and held her hand to him.

Charlie took it and smiled up at her, he would make it up to her. He wouldn't let her regret this decision. "I love you, Claire."

Claire hugged him and gave him their first kiss, it was short and sweet and long awaited.

**What about you?  
What about you?  
Yea you, what about you?**


End file.
